Cora Wilson
Cora Wilson is a character in Carrie (1976), who is a part of The Mortimer Snerds led by Chris Hargensen. She is portrayed by Cindy Daly. History She is the sister of Rhonda Wilson. She is a member of The Mortimer Snerds. Cora can first be seen playing volleyball with her class against Rhonda and other classmates. When her team lost, she says very mean remarks about Carrie. During the opening credits, Cora is seen opening her locker covered with a towel and talking with Sue about prom. She and Rhonda take part in the shower prank. She is in the detention led by Miss Collins. She is nominated Prom Queen but also helps count the ballots. Cora can be seen dancing at the beginning of the prom with The Beak who was her date to the prom. Cora is also seen staring at Carrie when she arrives with Tommy. When Carrie crowned queen, Cora congratulates her by clapping and smiling. She hands her bouquet and gives her a congratulatory kiss on the cheek. When the prank is pulled on Carrie, Cora looks shocked and disgusted. When Carrie begins using her powers against the students and teachers, Cora goes with Miss Collins to help Tommy Ross, who had been knocked out by the bucket. While trying to revive Tommy, Miss Collins grabs Cora by her ears to see if she had anything to do with the prank on Carrie or not as the lights go off during Carrie's rage. She, Miss Collins, and a few other students pick up Tommy's body and attempt to carry it out but Collins is knocked away from the group when others bump into them. Miss Collins is then killed, while Cora is thrown out of view. Notes *Cora was nominated for Prom Queen, however, she also helped count ballets, in what was likely a goof. *The Twin Sisters reappear in the 2013 remake as Nicki and Lizzy Watson. *In the original script Cora and Rhonda are more like Donna and Mary Lila Grace Thibodeau, acting more as twins, while the film itself never mentions their relationship, past referring to them as "The Wilsons" and only the credits identify who they are. *Cora and Rhonda are based on The Thibodeau Sisters from the novel. However, their names were based on Rhonda and her mother Cora Simard. *Neither she, nor Rhonda, are ever referred to out loud by name in the film, only surname. *In the original script when Miss Collins calls out for The Sisters they say **'Here...' **'... Miss Collins' *Despite being sisters, Cora had a slightly larger part than Rhonda. *In the original script, it is said at the beginning that Cora and Rhonda are sisters but not identical twins, however, the rest of the script refers to them as identical twins, even calling them The Twins a few times. It can be assumed that in the film they are fraternal twins. *The Twins appear in every film adaptation of Carrie but with different names, Except for the 2002 film. **Carrie (1976) - Cora and Rhonda Wilson **Carrie (2013) - Nicki and Lizzy Watson * In the original script, The Twins wore fake eyelashes to the Prom * Cindy Daly and Deirdre Berthrong have appeared in Eight is Enough. Gallery cora1.png|Cora bullying Carrie Cora wilson.png Screen Shot 2017-09-20 at 7.18.58 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-09-20 at 7.19.22 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-02-23 at 7.05.11 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-02-06 at 8.14.36 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-02-01 at 10.37.16 AM.png|Cora, chanting "Plug it Up!" Screen Shot 2018-02-01 at 10.38.16 AM.png Screen Shot 2018-02-01 at 10.39.03 AM.png cora3.png|Cora in English class Cora_Wilson_(1976).jpg Screen Shot 2017-07-10 at 3.41.09 pm.png 542089.PNG Screen Shot 2017-07-10 at 3.46.56 pm.png Screen Shot 2017-07-10 at 3.46.13 pm.png Screen Shot 2017-07-10 at 3.47.43 pm.png Screen Shot 2018-01-15 at 8.02.53 AM.png 141565436.png|Cora's shocked expression after Chris gets slapped Screen Shot 2017-09-26 at 10.45.58 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-07-19 at 4.26.28 pm.png Screen Shot 2017-07-19 at 4.26.17 pm.png Screen Shot 2017-07-19 at 4.26.57 pm.png IMG_3838383838383838.jpg.jpg|Cora's name on the Prom King and Queen ballot Screen Shot 2017-09-13 at 7.24.59 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-12-30 at 8.42.19 PM.png CoraandCarrie.PNG|Cora congratulating Carrie Screen Shot 2017-08-06 at 8.06.30 pm.png CoraWilson.jpg|Cora watching the prank 986012.png|Cora laughing at Carrie (Seen in her hallucination) Screen Shot 2018-03-09 at 9.50.52 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-07-10 at 3.57.37 pm.png Screen Shot 2017-07-10 at 3.58.00 pm.png Screen Shot 2017-07-10 at 3.58.15 pm.png miss collins and cora.jpg|Cora and Miss Collins trying to revive Tommy Screen Shot 2017-07-10 at 3.58.22 pm.png Screen Shot 2018-01-21 at 4.17.04 PM.png|Cora, Rhonda and others carrying Tommy while trying to escape 1312571534.png Screen Shot 2018-01-21 at 4.17.25 PM.png Screen Shot 2018-01-22 at 8.02.09 AM.png Screen Shot 2018-01-21 at 4.21.26 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-06 at 8.09.13 pm.png Screen Shot 2018-01-22 at 8.02.26 AM.png Screen Shot 2018-04-24 at 5.34.35 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-09-21 at 7.34.48 AM.png|Cora in Carrie CBS 1978 Screen Shot 2017-11-11 at 8.02.44 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-11-11 at 8.00.18 AM.png IMG_0304.jpg|Cora on the film's soundtrack CD Category:Characters Category:Females Category:1976 Category:Antagonist Category:Unknown Fate Category:Deceased